Kiara's Surprise Visit!
by Yoko Kiara14
Summary: We've all read Seven Swords Saga, right? You know how Knight has an evil side? What's that? You don't believe he's evil? Read and find out...Response to Royazali's KKK! I suggest reading that first...


**If you haven't read SSS (Seven Swords Saga) you might not get this...**

**If you haven't read KKK(Kiara Kidnaps Knight) you won't get this...**

**A one-shot between friends! XP  
**

I

"Home alone at last!"

Kiara flopped down on the couch to enjoy her movie marathon she'd planned. Sporting her pajama bottoms and a tank top, she turned on 'Ice Age'.

Hiei had been called away by Mukuro, Sera had been in a shopping mood, meaning she won't be back until dark, and Yoko had gotten a call from their father about some new specie of plant. But now, Kiara had the house to herself.

She had started her 'Ice Age' session at nine in the morning, but sometime during the second one she had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

Well...maybe not so peaceful.

"Dude, she's got ears like that Crystal chick."

"Ooh! Let me see!"

"Toony, she's asleep, I don't think that's such a great idea."

_Toony? Why's he in my dream? And who's that other guy talkin'?_

"Aw, leave him alone, princess!"

"Are you really gonna start that again? Toony! Quit messing with her ears!"

"But they're so soft! And I think she's purring!"

"Toony-!"

"Didn't I tell you to leave him alone, punk?-!"

_That's it!_

Kiara's eyes snapped open. Toony fell back in surprise. Growling, she looked up at the two arguing.

"Twilight?" she said. He looked down at her from behind the couch. "I think I figured out one of the reasons Seasons doesn't want you around when he's asleep. You are _really_ loud, ya know?"

The Link just blinked and gaped at her. She turned to her right to see Brunette standing there with a look of alarm on his face.

"Hey, Knight! She's alive!" he said. Kiara's ears twitched at Knight's name and then went flat as something touched them. She looked to see Toony standing on the couch in front of her with his hand outstretched towards her ear. He smiled sheepishly.

_Too cute...can't...fight..._

"Awe! You're so _adorable_!" she said, hugging the toon Link.

"Mmmmmwah!" Toony blushed like a tomato when Kiara kissed him on the cheek. The Link melted in her arms while she just giggled and wagged her tail.

"Toony?-!" Brunette exclaimed, worried slightly for his friend.

"Oh, he'll be fine! Well, is it just you guys, or all of you here?," Kiara said looking around, "And how on earth did you get here?"

"I'm afraid that would be my fault," said Knight walking in from the hallway along with the rest of the Links. Kiara tilted her head to the side.

"How so?" she asked, finally releasing Toony.

"Well, my Magic Mirror got busted and somehow we wound up here. So sorry for the intrusion," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"So who are you anyway?" Young Link asked.

"Yeah, all Knight said was that you kidnapped him," Seasons said, folding his arms. Kiara blushed slightly now under the careful gaze of the seven Links.

"Uhm...Well, uh, heheh, I said I was sorry?" Kiara said, looking at Knight who just shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, my 'fan-girl' tendencies overrode my common sense. Like with adorable here," she said, gesturing to Toony sitting next to her, "Can't help it sometimes. Anyway! I'm Kiara! It's nice to finally meet you guys! I've heard a lot from Crystal but Knight was the only one I'd met in person."

"Uh-huh..." Seasons said, "So where are we exactly?"

"Well, technically, this is Sera's and Hiei's house, but you're in Demon World. A completely different dimension from Hyrule," Kiara explained.

"So you're like Crystal?" asked Ocarina.

"If you mean am I a demon? Yes. But, I'm not a cat and I don't use water," Kiara said, "Well, don't just stand there, sit! Is there anything I can get for you guys? Drinks? Food?" she asked as she stood.

As soon as the words were said, there were many requests for food, milk, and various other things, from five of the seven. Kiara shushed them after a few seconds.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, her ear twitching toward the stairs. She started singing quietly after all of them stopped talking. "Here we go, just loose control and let your body give in to beat of your heart as-! Hiei! Help yourselves, guys!" she said, turning into a wolf and running up stairs.

"Hey, Twilight! Look! I found one of your cousins!" said Brunette, pointing to Kiara.

Twilight's hand twitched to his sword, "That's it!"

II

Kiara ran into her room, jumped onto her bed, turned into her demon form and grabbed her communicator.

"Hello?-!" she said, trying catching her breath. Hiei just raised an eyebrow.

"Why did it take you so long to answer?" he asked.

"I was asleep on the couch," she said, taking a deep breath, "What'd you need?"

As Hiei was about to explain why he called, something crashed downstairs. Kiara's ears splayed back and her eyes squeezed shut.

"What was that?" Hiei asked.

"I think the wolves got in the house," Kiara said, followed by another crash, "And they might be chasing a rabbit...You know, I'm gonna go get 'em out of the house! Kay? Bye, Hiei!"

She hung up and walked back downstairs to see Brunette and Twilight beating each other and her living room torn apart. The couch was tipped over and torn, the chairs and recliner were also ripped and across the room of where they should be. One sword was embedded in a wall and- How did Twilight's sword get stuck in the ceiling?

As she descended the last few steps, Knight came up to her.

"I'm so sorry about all this, I don't know what happened between these two," he said.

Pots and pans were heard hitting the floor and Kiara looked to see the kitchen door wide open and food being thrown out of it and cursing from everywhere. She could just imagine Kurama's face if he walked in and saw this. The outcome of Kurama seeing this would not be good for her.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the middle of her living room and whistled rather loudly. Brunette and Twilight had each other by the tunic and fists raised when they stopped and looked at her. The commotion in the kitchen stopped also.

"If your name is Link, I want you in front of me in a single file line. Now!" she said, tail swishing in rage. The Links stood in front of her, Twilight and Brunette were beaten and bruised, clothes torn, while the rest (minus Knight) were completely covered in food. Some had icing in their hair and on their tunics, ketchup and mustard smeared on faces, hats, and everything.

"I'm only going to ask this once, and when I do, you all are going to explain, one at a time, starting with Twilight, what the hell happened to my house?-!" Kiara yelled. Some of the Links flinched slightly, Kiara looked to Twilight.

"He won't stop cracking wolf jokes!" he said, pointing to Brunette beside him.

"Hey, you leave yourself open for them," Brunette said, shrugging. Twilight went to retaliate when a vine wrapped around his mouth.

"It will come off when you calm your ass down!" Kiara said. She then looked to Young Link.

"Ocarina hit me with an orange!" he said, pointing down the line.

"Seasons started it!" Ocarina said, "He spilled milk all over me!"

"Hey! That was was accident! I tripped over Toony!" Seasons said, defending himself.

"I dropped my cupcake!" Toony said, pointing to his face that was covered in icing and bits of cupcake. Kiara twitched. As the five (the vine was still on Twi's mouth) Links started to bicker and blame each other, Kiara spoke again.

"I don't care who started what, I'm finishing it!" she said, "Now, since you decided to rip my house to shreds, you can clean it!" Kiara said.

"At least it's just the living room and the kitchen," Ocarina said under his breath.

"Oh, no," Kiara said, "I mean all of it. All three floors, top to bottom, you're just lucky I don't have you clean the dungeons!"

As she walked away to get supplies, the Links had the same thought, "Dungeons?"

Kiara came back and gave the six Links that took part in destroying her home, a long list of things that needed to be done. Dusting, vacuuming, sweeping, mopping...the usual.

The Links got their orders and all but Knight was put to work. Twilight eventually lost the vine around his mouth and everyone was muttering about whose fault it was and why did they have to clean the whole house?

A few hours later, as Kiara was checking in on Young Link and Toony who had the second floor, she over heard something.

"I don't know why we're doing all this crap! I mean, it was all Knight's idea to come here in the first place! He even egged Twilight and Brunette on!" Young Link said, dusting in the library. Toony get a chance to reply or defend his friend because Kiara made herself known.

"What?" she said. The two youngest Links turned to see her seething in the doorway. Her eyes flashed red and she disappeared. Young Link and Toony exchanged glances and ran after her. They ran straight into Seasons and Ocarina and told them what happened, they grabbed Brunette and Twilight and ran down stairs.

"Knight!" Kiara yelled. The Link just looked up from the manga he was reading.

"Yes?" he said.

"What the hell?-! You planned this! You knew they'd destroy the place! And you knew that if you played innocent you wouldn't do a daggum thing! You jackass!" Kiara yelled, the fur on her tail was fluffed out in anger. Knight had stood from the couch during her rant and just smiled innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kiara. Do you really think I would purposely come here and have them destroy your home?" he asked.

The remaining Links shivered. They had never seen this side of Knight. As Kiara was so close to attacking Knight, who just stood his ground smiling, the front door opened. Yoko looked from his sister to all of the guys standing by the stairs.

"Sis? What's going on?" he asked.

The gang just looked at the white thing in the doorway. He also had ears and a tail, but he had silver hair. And now he's calling her 'sis'? This day just kept getting weirder.

Knight just looked at Kurama and smiled, "We were just leaving, don't worry. Bye, Kiara!" he said as he held up his Magic Mirror. Kiara went to stop him but he and the other Links had already disappeared. Kiara growled.

Kurama finally closed the door behind him.

"Okay, what happened?" he asked.

Kiara just huffed and ran a hand through her hair and looked to the ceiling.

"Why is that still stuck in my ceiling?" she asked.

III

"Hey guys? Have you seen my Master Sword?" Twilight asked.

IV

**Well, if you didn't believe Knight was evil...you should now! lol **

**I only own Kiara, Kurama/Yoko belongs in YYH, and you kno the Links...or you should...or none of this made sense...Oh well! XD**

**If you haven't already, read Seven Sword Saga! DO IT NOW! **

**Please?**

**Here ya go, Crystal! **

**~Kiara out!  
**


End file.
